


that's my line

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: We’re studying in the library and there are two people very obviously having sex in the stacks and we keep sharing embarrassed glances (bonus points if they end up having sex in the stacks).</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's my line

_Of course._ Karen thinks to herself as she comes into the library and sees that her favorite table has someone else also sitting at it. She knows who he is, she had a class with him the previous school year. She’d had a silent competition with him during the last year for grades – one that she consistently won.  _Frank Castle._ That’s what his name is.

Squaring her shoulders, Karen walks up to the table he’s sitting at and places her bag down on top of it. Frank barely glances up at Karen as she sets her bag down and sits at the opposite end of the table. It’s at least big enough to fit the both of them.

Karen pulls out the book for her class and sets it on the table, pulling out her notebook and setting it down next to her books. She looks up at Frank to try to see what he’s studying, a grin forming on her lips.

“Is it nice to finally be the smartest one in your class?” She asks.

Frank looks up and over at Karen, letting out a chuckle at her. “I almost miss you trying to one up me.”

“Shouldn’t have made it so easy.” Karen says, opening her notebook to the page she left off on and flipping her text book to the page she had been working on.

He scoffs playfully at her and returns to his book, shaking his head. “Got someone else to play with this semester?”

Karen looks up from her notebook and shrugs. There’s a few people who try to stay on her level, but very few of them can actually get even close to her. That doesn’t stop her from having a silent competition with them. “No one as fun as you.”

* * *

Frank and Karen sit in silence, the both of them studying their respective studies until a noise from the stacks catching both of their attentions. Karen looks up at Frank and tilts her head to the side, a confused look on her face until she realizes.

“Oh. Oh. OH.” Karen says, her face turning bright red.

Frank laughs, but she can see the tips of his ears turning red. “I think that’s her line,” Karen covers her mouth to prevent a loud laugh, bending her head down and hiding her head as she shakes with silent laughter. “Are you okay?”

Karen nods as she tries to control her laughter, lifting her head up. Frank slides over his water bottle to her and Karen happily accepts when she can catch her breath. She pushes it back over to Frank and mumbles a thank you.

“That does not sound like studying.” Karen comments.

“Maybe it’s a reward.”

Karen tries to focus back on her papers, but the noises coming from the stacks get louder – and more awkward.

“ **Wait, not like that.” “Are you even trying?” “Is it in yet?” “God, you’re** _ **moist.**_ **”**

Karen looks up at Frank when she hears that, cringing. Frank looks like he’s about to lose it.“Did he just say moist?”

“I think he did.” He says, his hands behind his head as he tries to hear more of this trainwreck.

“ **Wait, don’t – don’t come yet.” “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Wait, come back!”**

Karen looks down as first the girl takes off from the stacks of books, doing her blouse up as she runs away. She’s trying her hardest to not laugh, but it’s getting increasingly hard, especially as the guy runs out after her, doing up his pants.

“Pitiful.” Frank laughs, shaking his head. Karen returns back to her book, flipping through it.

“That poor girl.” Karen says, feeling better about laughing again now that the both of them were gone.

“I don’t know who I feel worse for, the guy for being that bad or the girl for suffering through it.”

Karen snorts in laughter and looks up at Frank, setting down the pen she’s writing in. “Are you any better?”

He scoffs at her and looks at Karen with an obvious look on his face. “Yeah, I am.”

“Mmmhmm.” She says, nodding slowly as she shuts both of her books and stacks them on top of her other.

Karen stands to her feet and comes around the table, grasping the collar of Frank’s shirt and tugging him forward.

“Where we goin’?” Frank asks, allowing Karen to pull him back towards the back of the library. “Oh. Oh. OH.”

Karen cranes her head back and grins at Frank. “I think that’s my line.”

 


End file.
